Selection Characters in the Hunger Games
by fatimasaidkam
Summary: What if all your favorite Selection characters lived in the Hunger Games world? America Singer lives in District 11 and is deciding between volunteering to help her family or staying with her boyfriend Aspen. What happens after that is a story of the most inconvenient kind. Hope you guys like this, please vote, and comment! Have an awesome day and always question, never settle!
1. The Day Before the Games - Chapter 1

Aspen and I had a date today. It was Sunday. I put my long red hair in a high ponytail, sighing as I did. Tomorrow was the selection for the Games, a sick tournament put on by the Capital to show their dominance over the lower districts. I could hear May and Gerad, my cute little siblings, fighting despite Mom's shushing.

I came out of hiding, finally hearing their argument.

"America, Gerad put bugs in my hair!" May shouted, pointing her fingers at him.

"I didn't mean to," Gerad whined in return, youthful eyes pleading.

I looked to Mom, her curvy figure in protest, one hand on her hips and another about to be used for yelling. "Gerad, stop playing with bugs! May, stop yelling please!"

After Dad died from a heart attack, Mom had been less tolerant than ever. No one wants to be a single mother to five kids. Kota, my older brother, had won the Games when he was sixteen. He had gotten the house, the money. And he kept it. He kept it all. I hadn't talked to him in months. Kenna, my oldest sister, was expecting. Her husband, James, tried his best to provide for them but they were struggling. We all were.

Gerad and May moved their fighting to the garage, Dad's old place of work. I couldn't help but smile. They took it so well. I, on the other hand, was still struggling.

"Have you thought about it more?" Mom asked moments after they left, probing me. She was cooking small rations of food in our overused pot. I helped, moving to wash some dishes.

"I don't know, Mom. What will you do for the couple of months I'm out there? And Aspen-"

"America, forget about Aspen," Mom replied angrily. Her tone softened at my expression, her tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I didn't mean it like that but what about us? What about May and Gerad?"

I couldn't think of any other option when she said it like that. I had to volunteer as tribute no matter what named was called. But first, I had to go see Aspen.


	2. Hey Beautiful - Chapter 2

"Hey beautiful," Aspen said with a wide grin, pulling me into a rough hug. We were in a part of the field where no one attended to this season. Only in winter did the primroses bloom.

District 11 was home to agriculture. I loved it honestly. The routine, the planting, I loved it all. Aspen hated it. But he worked hard. He had to.

"Don't call me that," I said, leaning into his touch. He smelled like plants and I delighted in the scent.

"How was your day?" he said gruffly into my ear, kissing its lobe, which caused me to shiver. He enjoyed my reaction, doing it again.

"It was okay. Mom's not letting go of this tribute thing," I told him. We laid down in the field him wrapping a shoulder loosely around me, smoothing down my hair. The soil made space for us as we looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Mer," Aspen started, using the nickname that made my heart race. "I don't know. If anyone in this entire district could win, it would be you. If strawberry tarts were on the line." He said with a wink, his handsome features lighting up.

"Aspen," I whined, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Do you really want me to tell you what I think?"

"That is what I've been asking for," I replied before giving him a peck on his lips. I ran my hand through his medium length hair, looking deep into his emerald eyes. He was so handsome.

"Honestly, I don't think you should do this, Mer. We can find money in other ways, we can do other things!"

"Aspen, we're barely surviving. Gerad and May are only getting older, which means more food, different shoe sizes, everything. My mom is getting tired, Aspen, she's getting so tired." I let all of my worries leak out of me, leaving me feeling hollow inside.

"Hey, hey," he assured, pulling me closer. I felt so safe in his arms. "I'll handle it. I'll take care of you, Mer." He kissed my forward, his soft lips caressing the spot.

"I love you, Aspen," I said.

"I love you too."

* * *

May and I were in our room, her drawing on a piece of paper. She loved making art. Just like Dad.

"I'm scared," May said quietly, still sketching. I moved over to her bed sitting on the edge.

"That looks very beautiful." She was drawing a very unique bird that I couldn't stare away from. She was so good. I was a little envious.

"What if I get picked? Or you? Or Aspen? Or Kamber? Or-" she rattled before I cut her off.

"May, that's not going to happen. Trust me."

She looked me in the eye and her vivacious energy returned to her. She was like a rubber band. Things could knock her down but she would always get back up. My resilient little sister. "I met this cute boy today."

I playfully rolled my eyes at her and we talked for most of the night. We always did this before the selection. She fell asleep so I gently detached myself from her bed and fell into my own.

I still didn't know what to do. I was terrible at fighting but I had a lot of spirit. And it could really help Mom. But I could die. And Aspen. I didn't think I could survive a day mentally without seeing him. He talked about us getting married the other day which only made me fall more in love.

I thought on this for hours before reaching a question that stuck out. What would Dad do?


End file.
